


CRIMESON

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 我是神，但名为撒旦。
Relationships: Ha Donghoon | Haha/Kim Jongkook, Kim Jongkook/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	CRIMESON

**Author's Note:**

> 二设ooc注意，大概警匪背景，原创角色篇幅大，剧情bug多。  
> 请大家多多喜欢Alex。

#  
"What's your name, boy?"  
二十年前的洛杉矶，西海岸的夜晚罕见的下起了冷雨。乌云和黑霞之下的地面灰沉，全是非黑即白，模糊的视野里有个浑身深红的男人朝他蹲下了身，从他身上飘来的淡淡热度带着血温，有木香气味混杂。  
男人声音平静低沉，他听不出敌意，也探不到善意。他害怕温和的声线，比直观的暴力相向更让人畏惧着，甘愿相信这是陷阱，于是蜷紧身体，像只野猫般连滚带爬的溜回巷子深处。  
“啊呀，逃掉了……”  
看着躲进黑暗里的小孩，男人并未跟上前去，不过有些失落的笑笑，无奈之下下意识的念出了来自东方的母语。他收起头顶的伞，稀稀落落的雨滴砸在肩头上。  
雨水融在男人深红色的衣物上，在渐深的夜色里绽放鲜血般的水渍，在肩头与胸口上蔓延成深红的花墙。  
黑伞撑开搭在巷口上，男人站进雨中，踏着脚步离去，鞋跟底飞溅的水花斑驳在裤脚。

#  
河东勋脸颊上挂着一圈浓密的泡沫，蒙住了半张脸，发黄的镜面里的人脸也发黄，下垂的单眼皮目光无神而凶狠。他小心翼翼拿着剃须刀片一点点刮开剃须泡，无心间手掌一颤，手心内的旧伤钝痛，刀片划开皮肤。  
小创口的痛感他已经感受不到了，河东勋随手贴上了创口贴便出了门。  
"Whassup, Eras. "  
"Nothing to do today, get the hell out of here. "  
被河东勋唤着的男人在躺椅上换了条腿翘起，拿着一本杂志刷刷翻着，百无聊赖。  
躺在躺椅上的男人是个土生土长的美国佬，在河东勋看来，欧美男人的脸总是很英气，浓眉、眼窝深邃，鹰钩鼻和薄薄的嘴唇，Eras能给他的亲切感就只有他类似亚洲人的短短的黑色头发和琥珀色的瞳色。  
相比起Eras，河东勋是个正宗的亚洲人，他的父母大概率都是韩国人，只有稍显扁平的五官和轮廓、稍厚的双唇，在白种人之间的他连胡渣都显得孩子气。  
"Anyway, I'll be right here. "  
河东勋只是这么一说，Eras夸张的大笑起来，语速极快的骂骂咧咧。河东勋很多时间都听不懂这个男人的话，他的英语原本就不好，也经常听不懂别人的话，就算在洛杉矶生活了不少时间也没见好。  
反而是韩语，河东勋倒是一点也没忘。  
小时候的自己最后一次离开韩国时是什么时候，他已经记不清了，能模模糊糊记得的，只有来到美国洛杉矶的记忆，在大火里成了孤身一人，无可奈何的在街道上开始了乞讨的生活。  
即使印象早已不分明，二十年前的火光仍旧会在梦里四处燃烧。  
他站在火海中，浑身发冷僵硬，在火团中心的黑洞里停驻着，等着有人闯入这片血红的大火中拉住他的手，那种黯淡无光又暗无天日的日子，已经过去了很久。  
河东勋不能否认，他现在所在的地方同样是地狱，和以往避过身的巷子里同样甚至更甚的黑洞，在这里也存在着。  
梦里的深红是个漩涡，用轻柔沙哑的声音唤着他，曾试图将他营救。  
河东勋有严重的记忆缺陷，偶尔清醒时会记不起自己的名字。他需要从生命的最开端开始摸索线索，记起幼时的自己曾经想过长大后要做一个多么伟大的人、想要贯彻自己的正义、想要拯救什么人，如今却不得不在此混沌中安身，苟延残喘的为了生计和使命而活着。  
"I thought boss was coming today. Where's he? "  
Eras把视线从杂志上暂时的移开，用一向都轻浮的眼神打量了一番河东勋带着些期待的神情，轻蔑的勾起嘴角。  
“你信了？”Eras熟门熟路的吐出一句韩语，连再调侃的心思都没有，再专注于杂志上的big booty girls。  
传闻中只有高级成员才能一睹真容的组织头目，河东勋并不认为那位大人会亲临这个小破屋，却还是抱着点盼头祈祷着这不是Eras的玩笑话。最近的组织内部出了要成员重组的传闻，Boss似乎很着急找到一个新的二把手，河东勋上当的次数也变得越来越多。  
谁都希望能成为高级成员，成为Boss的心腹，为了坐上那一席之地而争破了头。河东勋唯一不懂的是Eras的态度，这个男人除了女色之外原本就是个无欲无求的人，却对于二把手的交椅都不感兴趣，还吊儿郎当的开着玩笑。  
这个组织的一切都是未知数，河东勋知道的只有警察会把组织称作Nox，古欧神话里的夜之女神。一个深不见底的组织，不知道它存在的意义，也不知道它的全貌，河东勋在两年前加入了进来，在组织的下游阶段游离着，组织也不会多管束下面的人，他不清楚这个组织到底有多大，或者自己是否真的身在最底层，他一概不知。  
Eras作为在这里已经做了五年的成员，也对这个组织不甚了解。  
若不是这个组织救他一命，河东勋如今还要靠吃着白面包过活，说到底他进到这个组织里也是攀着Eras的关系，但事情发展至此并不是完全的巧合。  
十五岁的少年即将被这个城市吞噬的那个夜晚，有人在雨夜里冲进他的火海，拨开浓浓黑烟，让他看见了未来的色彩。  
从那开始，河东勋的这一生就决定好方向了。  
"Come with me, "  
那个男人不是伪善者，一定不是。男人的笑容里总是充满着能量，朝着他伸出宽厚的手掌，他犹豫到最后，还是牵着他的手走出了黑乎乎的避风口。  
"This is not your fate. "  
在一个陌生的国度，他终于看见了属于此处的光，颤巍巍的站起来，学会适应这里的人和文化，被男人搀扶着，走进社会边缘的那条线。  
河东勋从那天起他就只为男人而活着。他的这条命是男人捡回来的。  
"...Take off that stupid scarf. It looks stupid. "  
Eras的语气向来不友好，河东勋刚开始血气方刚的和他来了一架却没有赢，之后也就慢慢习惯了他的说话方式，熟知后才发现这个人并不是个坏人。  
"She is my baby. " 河东勋不反驳，把手臂上系着的红色丝巾扎紧。  
那条丝巾并不好看，深红的颜色没什么生气，质地也不好，那却是他和男人之间唯一的信物。  
丝巾的颜色像是已经干涸了的血，虽说这上面确实是沾过不少血。  
——东勋呐。  
男人笑着轻唤着自己的嗓音，至今还会在耳边如幻听徘徊，有时嗡嗡的响在脑子里，一安静下来就会吵闹起来的、关于男人的所有记忆。  
室外忽然传来细微的皮鞋踏在柏青路上的脆响，河东勋眯起眼，窗外的不远处有深红的影子晃过。  
“...Tidy it up, hurry. ”  
他低下声，轻踢了一脚Eras的椅脚：“Cop is coming. ”  
男人推开门，穿着一身与室内满是hiphop风格的装潢格格不入的深红色正装，皮鞋跟踏在地面上咔嗒响着，传响整个空间。  
他看了一眼躺椅上还未消平的人躺过的痕迹，后门上系着的风铃还在轻声作响。  
“又让他逃走了啊。”  
男人轻笑，单薄的唇间轻声吐出一串韩语，无奈的摸了摸后颈，从前门走了出去，出于礼貌的带上了门。

#  
男人推开半掩着的门，慢步走了进来，在走廊上走走停停。他手里翻着几页文档，一双蛇目里幽深的眸子随着行句不断转动，细长的睫毛不时扇在眼睑上。  
忽然把文档往手掌上一敲，男人有些不耐烦的咂嘴，抓了抓后颈上修剪的细碎的碎发，又摇摇头晃动了染得棕黄的头发。  
局里很少会出现亚洲男性，黄种人的身形在白人和黑人中间尤其突出，穿着身卫衣在走廊上晃荡。  
"Morning, honey. "对面走来的白人男子拍拍他的肩膀，意识到了他的消沉，刻意换上了一副开朗的表情，"Look what happened. My baby is getting ugly. "  
"I am not your babe, don't disgust me. "金钟国抬起手肘顶开了要抱上来的人，把文档拍在了他胸口上，"Do you know Nox? She is just as gross as you are, Alex. "  
Alex接过那份说不上是报告的薄薄几页的文档，又一次扑上去一把揽住金钟国的腰："Don't think about it, baby. It doesn't matter. "  
"Right, being with you is the real matter. "金钟国无奈，扳开Alex在自己腰上摸来摸去的手，推开他马上就要凑过来的脸。  
"Come with me to meet some guy. And pick up your reward tonight. "  
趁着Alex还没意识到reward指的是什么，金钟国转身先一步离开了办公室，顺手拿起挂在座椅上的外套穿上。  
金钟国在Nox的某个根据地里发现了一本手册。上面记录的无非是关于册子主人每天无所事事的日常，和无事时写下的对组织的抱怨，其特殊之处就在于那上面偶尔会以奇特的方式记录下来的行程和计划。  
那些类似暗号的文字是用韩文组合成的，组成方式也是多年前在韩国中学生里盛行的九宫格输入法里衍生的暗号，金钟国认识这种记号，全世界也只有他认识。  
这是河东勋写下的情报。  
3月20日，14点整，西部据点，枪支。  
河东勋到了地方才发现自己似乎把册子落在了自己的据点里。手机屏幕上现实的时间刚好是下午两点整，要来的人还没到，这是这群人第一次迟到。他往周围望了一圈，原来布置着的摄像头全都被撤掉，他不认为那些客户会为了掩人耳目做到这个地步。  
直到时间逼近了两点半，河东勋已经有点不耐烦，便从裤口袋里掏出一根烟，刚准备拿出打火机来燃烟。  
背后忽然一声子弹上膛声，咔嚓一声脆响，又短又轻，他都能想象出此时正指着自己后脑勺的黑洞洞的枪口。  
“东勋呐，”  
从身后传来的，是一句韩语，是男人的声音，和以往那般平稳而温和。  
“转过身，把手抬起来。”  
河东勋的身体猛的一震，像是中了魔的丢下了打火机和还未点燃的烟，缓缓抬起手，朝声音传来的方向逐渐转过身。  
金钟国从来就没有变化的那张冷静的脸出现在面前，染了一头黄发，显得男人比三年前更年轻了。  
他朝自己端着枪的手，也和他这个人的性格一样，一点动摇都没有。远远地站在他面前，也能感受到他身为警察看着罪犯时，那双眼里的冰冷。  
“好久不见啊，哥。”河东勋抬起双手放在耳侧，无言之下竟嗤笑了出来，“我们有多久没见了？”  
金钟国的身边，还跟着一个高个的白人男性，皮肤白净，金色的短发和清澈的绿色瞳仁，看上去也就二十来岁。  
他手上绑着的红色丝巾顺着小臂垂下，在微风里幅度微小的晃荡，颜色鲜艳而显眼。金钟国注意到他手上绑着的东西，眼皮微微一跳。  
“是挺久了，不过也没到会让我想你的程度。”金钟国轻笑，抬起下巴指了指手里的枪，是那些客户带来的货，“看来你生意做得还不错。”  
“这是夸奖？”河东勋没有想过他会开枪的可能性，只是轻松地朝他笑着。  
“算是吧，”他用手枪指了指那根飘动起来的丝巾，语气里有些嘲讽，甚至和Eras的语气有些相近，“你竟然还带着啊，那么土气的东西。”  
“这难道不是定情信物吗。”河东勋失笑，瞥眼看了一眼那早就破旧的红丝巾。  
"Hey, Hyeong?! No more Korean please! "Alex皱着眉，不满的学着河东勋叫唤了一声哥，气息还有些不稳，手指节上隐隐印着新鲜的红印，嘴角上残留血迹，是这个年轻人单枪匹马把那些来交易的人和货都解决了。  
金钟国瞥了一眼不适时宜吃醋的Alex，微微叹了口气，缓缓放下了举着枪的手臂："Let’s go back, he makes no threat..."  
他的后半句话被淹没在突然袭来的风声里，毫无预兆，身边站着的高大的年轻人忽然冲了出去，抓起毫无防备的河东勋的头发，抬起膝盖击在他的腹部上。  
剧烈的冲击直击骨骼，河东勋连叫声都没来得及喊出来，一记重击又落在了左脸上，震得他大脑里嗡嗡直响。  
眼前的这个年轻人的冷血和残忍，比河东勋想象的可怕得多。  
他绿色的眼眸里可见的冷静、残暴、热血，全都是金钟国的东西，在纤长的睫毛遮掩之下也一清二楚，河东勋曾在镜子里面也见过自己这副可怕的模样，每天都活得像是人生里的最后一日。  
为了能站立起来，站到金钟国所在的高度，为了成为他眼中足够并肩齐驱的同伴。  
这个孩子，也是金钟国教出来的孩子。河东勋想到这点又觉得有些想笑，这个孩子和自己一样，除了在金钟国面前之外，就是个被正义鞭挞的战士，或者说是傀儡，男人连攻击人的方式都很像金钟国，是个比他更优秀的warrior。  
第三次攻击接连摧毁了河东勋的重心，膝盖上还未有痛感传来就没了力气，剩下一条腿摇摇晃晃的支撑着他没有任何防备的身体。  
每次拳头和膝盖打在身体上，又快又狠，找不到空隙，在他眼前晃动着的是Alex眼里幽绿色的光。  
"-Alex! "  
在被唤住的瞬间，他的动作停了下来，拳头刮开的气流冲进河东勋眼睛里，他眼里危险的光瞬时间动摇。河东勋反应过来，一拳揍上那张漂亮的脸，抬脚踢开了Alex刹那间变得迟钝的身体。  
没有想到会受到反击，Alex低声骂了一句，捂着腹部又要站起来，金钟国上前一步，伸手拦在了Alex眼前。  
"Enough. "  
Alex还想反驳些什么，金钟国率先开了口。  
"...I’ll deal with him. "

#  
河东勋和金钟国之间的实力差距，不止一星半点。  
对方是在军队和警局里待了多年的老手，而他只是个混街头的毛头小子而已，还会为了一对三打趴下几个瘦骨嶙峋的瘾君子而沾沾自喜。  
根本看不清他的攻击，还没反应过来时人就跪在了地上，根本没有还手的余地，更别说他有没有破绽，河东勋就连打起精神来的能力都没有。  
3月27日，9点30，南美部落后庭，Drugs。  
“七天……”金钟国转着笔，笔身时不时敲在纸面上发出闷响声，“会不会下手太狠了？”  
他的自言自语被Alex听到，还在忙着整理资料的人马上停了下来，抱怨起金钟国又在说韩语。  
金钟国无奈，也甩不去身后念叨不停的人，任他在自己肩上靠着、暧昧的用嘴唇磨蹭从衣物里裸露出来的的皮肤，金钟国抬起手，安抚宠物般挠了挠Alex的头顶。  
"How can you be so possessive? Bad boy. "  
Alex是他最心爱的学生和后辈，年级虽然不大，成绩却过人，各种方面都很有天赋，在金钟国眼里是个可塑之才。他的脸也长得不错，唯一的缺点是他的性格稍微有些浮躁。  
除此之外，Alex是他的恋人。  
办公室的人闭口不说，只要上级不知道，就万事安好。  
金钟国一向只与足够强大的人谈情说爱，做这个职业容易结怨，至少对方不会在自己之前死掉，这是他对另一半的底线。  
当然，他对自己的恋人还有更高和更微妙的要求。  
"...I promise you, no more Korean. "  
男人有耐看的脸，孩子气的性格，高得可怕的智商和天生敏感的反应力，Alex的一切都是金钟国的得意之作，男人的每一寸肌肤都是他最疼爱的艺术品。  
"Keep your words. " Alex低笑着垂下头，轻吻他的脖颈。  
他沉重而炙热的呼吸，从少年变成枭雄的声线，点到即止的亲热，每每唤到他的名字时目光恍惚的等待指令，他的更多甚至所有，都是金钟国的独有。  
Alexander Mitchell是他最爱的孩子。  
Alex扶着金钟国的侧脸，转过他的脑袋，在他唇角上轻吻，浅色的睫毛轻轻盖住了眼睑，男子细微而精致的颦动美丽得像幅画。  
于是在这个孩子满二十六岁那年，正好是三年前，金钟国回应了他的追求。  
离开金钟国已经三年，河东勋习惯了自己处理伤口。他原本是不打算带伤亲自出面交易的，然而Eras最近不知道在忙什么，八成和组织派发的任务有关，长时间没在基地现身，几乎是失踪状态。  
这个据点的其他帮手和成员已经死光了，从一年前开始就只剩他和Eras。Eras比他大了近十岁，和金钟国算是同龄人，但性格上只能说是吊儿郎当的，河东勋都有收到他的影响。不过只有河东勋才知道Eras还能留在Nox的原因，他见过Eras那张脸变得冷漠的样子，也见过Eras用那张脸杀人的模样。  
他对Eras没有多少敬佩和敬仰的感情，河东勋至今还无法接受杀人这一事，即使别人把枪口逼上自己的头顶，他或许都没有勇气还击。  
这也是河东勋两年来在组织里寸步难行的原因，更不用说觊觎二把手的位置，简直是在痴人说梦。  
河东勋撑着拐杖进到餐厅后院时，还在想着自己那本册子的去向，以及组织内部最近因为“二把手”传闻而骚乱的情况，晚一步才发现后院地上形态各异瘫倒着的人，平整的沙土地被打斗的痕迹覆盖，倒着的躯体之中只站着两个人。  
“……钟国哥。”  
河东勋已经想到了，自己回到据点也没发现的那本册子，是被金钟国拿走了。  
那他就可以安心了。  
金钟国转过头来，朝河东勋笑笑，拍去了身上深红色的长衣衣摆上的尘土。  
"Good evening, bro. "  
金钟国是第一次用英语向他打招呼，河东勋却顾不及去思考这是为何。  
“把我的本子还给我吧，哥已经用完了吧。”他还是一贯用韩语去问候金钟国，从拐杖上腾出手，往金钟国的方向摊开手，“哥，听我的话吧？”  
河东勋不喜欢金钟国对自己摆出那样冷淡的神情，即使他的表情并不像Alex那样充满杀意。  
究竟是从什么时候开始，他的神父会如此冷漠无情，不再轻声细语的细水流长，而是频频站在他的对立面，用枪口、利刃和拳头作为交流手段，最后只有自己遍体鳞伤。  
准确来说，是从三年前开始的，那是作为教父的男人完美如神一般的演技，露着漠然的神情，似乎过去十几二十年的情份都只是一场梦一般。  
这是他自己的选择，河东勋没办法怪罪于金钟国。他活着是被正义感所驱使，是为了宣张自己的理想而战斗，却是越年长越悲观、越迷惘，逐渐把自己的命承在某个救世主的身上。  
河东勋开始希望自己是为了金钟国而活着的。  
“不给我吗？”没有得到金钟国的回应，河东勋有些慌张，堂皇之中他感觉到自己腰后的东西贴上他的皮肤，一阵刺骨的冰冷。  
他犹豫了半秒，抽出了绑在腰后的枪，迅速上膛，颤抖着手腕把枪口指向金钟国。  
“……钟国哥。”  
"Don’t call me that. "金钟国眉头一皱，全然没有一丝一毫的惧怕，"Put it down. "  
Alex小声在金钟国耳边嘟囔了一声他不该让自己不带上枪，金钟国稍微转过头，几乎是刻意朝河东勋露出了破绽，轻敲了下Alex的腰间让他安静。  
河东勋也注意到他在那瞬间的松懈，手指在扳机上一紧。  
他不会扣下去。  
当着同为上帝之子的Alex的面，他没必要把弑神的戏码演到底，每个人的眼睛都看见了，他没有扣下扳机，而是虚脱一笑。  
每双眼睛都相信那把枪不会迸出火花。  
金钟国眼里的色彩黯淡，他朝Alex稍作摆头，Alex点点头，大步朝河东勋走了过来。

#  
身处的漩涡越是喧闹，酒绿灯红，耳蜗边上旋转的恋人的声音越是悦耳，即使他的撒娇有多恶心人，也清爽过夜店里的鼓点声。  
"All right, go to bed early. Jealous guy. "他被Alex在电话里蹩脚的撒娇逗笑，这孩子的占有欲三年来越来越强烈，听见他去夜店缉人的消息都不安心。金钟国听着他一刻不停的抱怨，就算他的表达再粗俗也听着愉悦。  
也许是自己真的老了不少，金钟国尤其在这一年开始，在Alex身上寻求着安全感，甚至希望这个孩子能更自私些占有他。单方面的争论到最后，Alex自我说服了金钟国的晚出，说着晚安告白，金钟国轻笑着对Alex的告白低声回复。  
"I love yuo too. "  
4月1日，22点整，Bob's Bar，Info。  
挂断了Alex打来的电话，金钟国在吧台前找到了落座的位置，点了杯啤酒。  
以前还是军人时，他为了任务不少来过这家酒吧，有些人已然眼熟他了，当然也知道了他是个警察，即使那样也经常有男女来搭讪。  
他转着酒杯，滴酒未沾，跟着酒吧里的音乐哼着主旋律，就算没有摄取酒精，也被这里醉醺醺的气氛熏得有些意识模糊。  
没过十分钟，他身旁坐下了一个青年。  
他头也没转，微眯双眼看着桌面，轻笑着打着招呼："Happy Fool's day. "  
河东勋的伤还没好，前几天被Alex又狠揍了一番后膝盖又有恶化，却还是撑着来了，还被情报贩子嘲笑了一番浑身的伤。  
“我差点忘了，今天是四月一号？”  
他刻意不去在意金钟国用什么语言与他交谈，自顾自的用韩语说着，作为唯一的异邦人在自言自语：“本子可以还给我了吗，已经检查完了吧。”  
金钟国抬起头，在口袋里翻出那本小册子，放在桌面上，推到河东勋面前，从刚开始就一直没有看河东勋的想法一般，总是低着脑袋，或刻意避开视线。  
“对我没兴趣也不用回避吧，真伤感情。”  
河东勋无语笑了，这孩子这样哑着低哑的嗓子撒娇的声线，金钟国也好久没听到过了。  
"My boyfriend doesn't like me stare at others, you know he is a such jealous guy. "金钟国轻笑，终于端起酒杯抿了一口杯内澄黄的液体，沾了嘴角上一弧细碎的泡沫。  
"Of course I know, " 河东勋胸口忽然一紧，不禁苦笑，"Alexander Mitchell. "  
金钟国点点头，微长的淡棕色刘海摇晃着半遮住他的双眼："You like to be jealous as much as he does. "  
他抬起眼，发丝中间晃着眼里幽深的光彩，缓缓的望向自己的双眼，略带回避的再次撤离。  
这个男人说对了，河东勋同样是个嫉妒心强的孩子，也许比Alex还甚。从小时候开始就一直被金钟国教训着这点坏脾气，到最终也没打磨掉自己的占有欲，即使身处在犯罪团体之中，也对那正义的化身虎视眈眈。  
“哥你知道得很清楚嘛，我的定位不是一直都是这样吗？”  
正如金钟国给予他的爱一般，河东勋也如此爱着他的教父。  
"사랑한다, 형. "  
这句话像玩笑一样说了快二十年，河东勋都快骗过自己，而面前的男人不论何时都对他的爱意无动于衷，仍旧把他当作是孩子之一，悠然笑着，从口袋里翻出一盒烟叼在嘴里。  
金钟国一向不爱抽烟，只有河东勋清楚他的意图，同时从衣服里拿出了打火机，拇指扣在板机上，咔一声轻响，火光雀跃在烟草前侧，映着男人棱角分明的脸庞。  
透过苍白的火苗内芯窥探到的世界，依旧深不见底，和他曾经触碰过的死亡黑得相差无几，河东勋却已经不记得那两具焦黑的尸体是如何对着自己微笑的了。  
微火燃起烟头，焦黄的烟草被烧得亮起橙火，闪烁一瞬后融入漆黑的环境里，男人眼睫下垂着，不知不觉间凑近他的脸，嘴角和鼻腔里溢出温热的白雾缠上他的指尖。  
男人一声长叹，后仰身体回到位置上拉开了距离。  
"You're not afraid of fire now. "  
河东勋收起手掌里微微发烫的打火机，耸耸肩：“我早忘了，有什么好怕的。”  
那场事故就连当时的警方也没能查出所以然，河东勋二十年前全家来洛杉矶旅行时，被卷入了当地的帮派斗争，一场大火蔓延，烧进了隔壁的旅馆。  
除了几个臭名昭著的黑道人物，死亡名单上赫然出现了一对亚洲人夫妻的姓名，但海关记录上显示他们还有个孩子同行一起来到了美国。金钟国顺藤摸瓜找了三个月，才在街头发现灰头土脸的河东勋，十五岁异国来的孩子已经饿得只剩一副骨架，却还是凶巴巴的在黑暗里瞪着他。  
"Your task is done, see you." 金钟国站起身，拖响了身下的椅子，脚步又在河东勋身后暂时的停留。  
河东勋身体一颤，肩上透过衣物传上皮肤的，是金钟国的温度，他许久没再接触到、又万分渴望着的那份温度。  
"Do you want a reward? I'm free tonight. "  
就像得到家长的嘉奖一般，他几年来都没有这么兴奋过，像刚完成文艺汇演的孩子，热血得浑身冒汗。他听见自己的心跳声在体内无限扩大，震动他的理智，那只宽大的手从身后滑进了他的领口，熟悉又已然陌生的温度随着男人邀请的话语在耳边扩散，他就像是被从头顶灌下了媚药，浑身发热。  
他缓缓伸出手，指尖都在颤抖着，抓住了探在自己锁骨上的手掌。  
“我……会清干净家里的，晚些见。”  
金钟国哼了一声，果然吃这一套的人不只有Alex。他从河东勋身上撤开了手，指头夹起烟把烟头碾碎在桌面的烟灰缸里，发出一声丁零脆响，在河东勋听来仿佛lotto中奖。  
“Nox的Boss，最近在招募二把手，哥注意一下。”  
"...I got it. " 金钟国微眨双眼，像是叹气一般笑着："I love you too. "

#  
他总是幻想着终有一天自己会死去，也许那一天就是明天。  
这种想法源自于年少时的自己，在军团里为了国家、为了组织、或是为了特定的某个人而出生入死的年纪已经过了很久，金钟国却依旧害怕着死亡，害怕突如其来的死神会给他短暂的一生留下遗憾，于是没日没夜的让自己变得更强大，以至于让死亡跟不上自己的步伐。  
最近，偶尔在性快感里得到灵魂出窍般的满足，意识飘离身体时见到年轻男子那张俊美的脸，金钟国竟觉得自己就这么死了也不错。  
被快感操纵的自己仿若人偶，在男人的摆布下顺从本能的吟叫，毫无平日的威严，透过眼前的水雾能看见Alex眼里翠绿的光影，他的灵魂住在那面绿色的湖水深处。  
不出他所料，金钟国爱着的人是金钟国自己，Alex活成了他过往的模样。  
要是他哪天忽然死了，这个男人会替自己活下去，趁着各自的身体和胸口都还炽热，在床褥上拥抱着交合深入，亲吻到最后一秒。  
对于河东勋的监视，金钟国只用"no need"就拒绝了，Alex在劝说下暂时放下了对河东勋的第敌意，他明面上没去找河东勋的麻烦，金钟国也对他偷偷查河东勋资料一事睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
他的敌意是对于同类的排斥，Alex不喜欢河东勋，就像讨厌幼时的自己。他的嫉妒心有一大半与爱情无关，而是出自本能的看出那个黄种男人，也是金钟国的孩子。  
"Did you get any information yesterday? " Alex带着警惕的问了他，温存过后的男人总是打不起精神，在枕着他有着旧伤的腰，恢复着正常的气息。  
金钟国眼珠一转，挪动脑袋侧枕在Alex手臂上："Not yet. "  
4月18日，凌晨3点整，Oasis别墅区G22-103，Owen White。  
Eras在前段时间通过邮件传给河东勋的，是一份任务书。目标人物是一个实业家，在事业和人品上都有着极大争议，去年一起性侵幼童的事件闹得沸沸扬扬，到如今整个人都不见踪影。  
那是上级第一次亲自下发给河东勋的任务，虽然无法查实是谁发下来的，他也没有时间犹豫是否接手的问题了。他不像Eras那样可以杀人不眨眼，能杀人并不是有没有勇气的问题，河东勋花了二十年时间也没看习惯死人，但组织的用意很明确，"Do or Die"。  
上级已经怀疑到他头上来了。  
虽说上个月频繁的外出让他被金钟国和Alex教训了几回，好在他们其实并没下狠手，伤已经好得差不多，他才能在天黑时轻松潜入White家的别墅后院。  
他透过窗户，在底层客厅里看见了一个熟悉的身影。  
"Get out of my house! right now!! "  
河东勋透过落地窗都能听见Owen冲着那个人大吼的声音，男人即使被粗暴的对待，却也只是温和的笑着，轻声解释他的来意。  
看来是金钟国把那本册子上记录着的全都记了下来，提前一步到Owen家里来踩点，而那个暗杀对象却不知情的指着他的鼻子破口大骂，唾沫横飞。金钟国一个有洁癖的人竟然没有暴怒，而是抹了把脸继续陪笑，万不得已才露出了警察证。  
不论他是来帮忙还是阻止，对河东勋都是恩赐，常理而言一个警察来保护暗杀对象，那应该是摆明了与Nox为敌。  
矛盾的是，河东勋也是Nox的敌人。  
别墅的灯一一灭去，只有底楼的客房灯还亮着，那是金钟国的房间，那个房间就连窗帘都敞开着，他从后院里能把金钟国的房间看得一清二楚。  
那个男人也肯定把后院里的自己看的清清楚楚的。  
金钟国不仅仅是了解他，他把河东勋拉扯大，在河东勋最重要的成年期做了他唯一的亲人和教师，河东勋知道自己的思想早就变得很像那个狡猾的男人。  
当然，Alex也同理，是身为男人的后继人的一丘之貉。  
金钟国必然能懂他的想法，河东勋也清楚金钟国的思考方式和行动理念，不论他如何命令，河东勋必会为此赴汤蹈火。  
河东勋在离开金钟国的时候，唯一希望的事便是不要与金钟国为敌。  
直到凌晨两点多，接近三点的时候，金钟国走到窗前，边打着哈欠、边拉上了窗帘。帘子合上的瞬间，河东勋与他的视线瞬间交错。  
他在笑。笑意太过模糊，河东勋一时也没看懂，他知道这二十年来金钟国有所隐藏，不显露给最亲爱的孩子们的他的真实究竟藏了多少。  
过了五分钟，也许是洗漱完毕，唯一亮着灯的房间也暗了下去，只有一盏昏暗的橘黄色夜灯亮着。河东勋还记得，金钟国有开夜灯睡觉的习惯，除非是和人做爱到深夜，一般的夜里都会找盏小灯开着。  
他都快忘了金钟国浑身赤裸的模样了，那个男人在床上时意外地开放，更不如说是只把自己当作是玩具用，这么多年来也就宠幸过三四回，上一次大概是三年前的事了。  
……如果是Alex会怎么疼爱他呢。  
脑子里尽是些无关痛痒的琐事，他从二楼的阳台进入了室内，潜入Owen的房间。这个老家伙根本没把金钟国的话听进去，就连门都没锁，一个在道上和别人结过怨的人竟然能这么放松警惕，河东勋也不得不佩服这个老男人的命大。  
在下手之前他从Eras的情报网里查过了，去年有关这个老男人的丑闻，对于这样一个角色来说婚内出轨和多人运动都算是善举了，买卖幼童甚至亲自下场强奸才是重头戏。后来为了从他自己建成的恋童组织里脱身一把火烧了共犯和根据地，那所公寓里被这把火烧没了三十二个人。  
他从后腰上取出手枪，拇指弹开保险，子弹进入膛内的声音响亮，他听不见男人的呼吸声，手腕麻木的将弹道瞄上床上安静酣睡着的人。  
奇妙的是，那三十二个人里只有一个未成年人，是个16岁的男性高中生，名叫Logan Kenneth。这个男生无亲无故，但学生档案联络人那一栏上填着一个亚裔姓氏。  
JK Kim.   
拿在手里的枪柄上沾满从掌心渗出的冷汗，他的手腕止不住的发颤，只能用左手扶稳了准星，摇晃着枪口对上Owen的额头。  
上一次拿着这把枪，是用来对准金钟国的。  
为什么当时会没有勇气直面Alex的存在呢，为什么会本能地认为那两个人已经捅破了纸墙成了真正的恋人，为什么自己会在意Alex到搜刮来了所有与他相关的信息，河东勋光是想着有一个可以代替自己的人活在金钟国身边，就止不住的寒颤。  
不止Alex，在他离开金钟国的这几年里发生了太多事，河东勋看不见那些孩子们在暗处如何活动，是因为自己也是个在黑暗里挣扎的家伙，和Alex或Logan不一样，无法生活在阳光照射的地表之上。  
那是他选择的路，河东勋不会怪罪金钟国，他依旧贯彻着自己的正义。  
可偏偏就在组织换血的节骨眼上，前段时间藏在烟头里的情报里，金钟国写得一清二楚，警局里有Nox的眼线，河东勋第一个怀疑的就是Alexander Mitchell。那个男人比起金钟国的其他孩子来说，被金钟国捡回世俗时的年龄已经不算小，19岁时才因为街头斗殴和金钟国认识，自那之后也只不过只过了十年。  
满手的冷汗顺着枪柄滑下，滴落在Owen身上的被子上，一片小小的水渍开在深褐色的被套上，似是已经干涸的血迹。  
他会惧怕那双淡绿色的双眼，是因为河东勋杀不了人，必然无法跃于人上。  
那个小据点已经留不了人了，Eras的失踪就证明那家伙不是晋升就是死了，河东勋没有自信能保住自己这条命，这几年来有很多事都是Eras替他摆平的。Do or Die，这个人不杀，死的人或许就是自己。  
……可为什么组织会突然让人来杀掉这个已经没有价值的人呢。  
为了金钱？为了权势？还是杀鸡儆猴？  
或者是说为了同伴复仇？  
缓过神来时他的鬓角上也划下了冷汗，他感觉到自己的喉结都在颤抖着，对真正的死亡和犯罪的战栗，和在理智里最后残留下的人性紧紧抱团，迟迟扣不动扳机。  
房间内咔嗒作响的时钟指向凌晨三点整。胳膊酸痛，晃动的枪口逐渐低垂，河东勋少有的开始动脑袋，越是深入去思考这个任务的含义，就越觉得——  
He was traped.   
久久的站在床前，他感觉不到时间已经流逝了多少。  
他不想杀人，却也不想死。  
让他来做这个选择未免是一件过于艰难的选择，在以前，他总是撒着娇拜托金钟国为自己摆平一切，他到最后也希望金钟国能突然出现在身后，抢过他的枪逮捕自己。但他已经进了圈套，不是你死就是我亡，再拖下去就是毫无意义的落在警方手里。  
河东勋吞下喉咙里堆积的唾液，干涸得发烫的嗓子里传来自己无意识的喘息声。他又一次抬起手臂，再次找准方向，手指僵硬的往扳机上扣紧。  
“……对不起……”  
他颤抖的喃喃声不大，一句对于这个国度和这个别墅都陌生的东洋话，却在深夜里格外清晰。  
子弹出膛，穿过弹道，擦入消音器，一声细小的开枪声，和紧接着血浆炸裂的声音。深红色的液体从人体流下，渗入枕头、身下的被单，还带着温度的液体逐渐染深了床榻，一片悚人的深褐色。  
飞溅的液体沾上他系在口鼻上的红色丝巾上，印上几枚深红色的斑点。  
暗如此时深红色的他的双瞳疯狂的震动。  
“……东勋呐。”  
窗台的门开着，米黄色亚麻的纱帘被夜风掀开，中间半隐半现的，是那个男人熟悉的深红色的大衣颜色，和他笔挺的身材形状。  
他呼唤着河东勋的声音里带着浅浅的笑意。

#  
光是局里的系统还不够查出河东勋的身份，那家伙最新的信息就是二十年前从韩国入境的Visa，明明是个罕见的名字，却一个月都找不到有用的信息。  
唯独清晰的就是河东勋确实是Nox的成员，也被列在注意名单上，上周大热的Owen White遭人枪杀的案件和中止对河东勋的监视的时间对得上，虽然金钟国还在有意包庇河东勋，Alex是早已经把河东勋和凶手划了等号。  
金钟国最近频繁的不归家让Alex不安了一阵子，四处提防了一下周围的人，检查了河东勋的动向，发现没有异常。又偷偷摸摸的做了很不适合警察该做的事，跟踪了几天金钟国的夜晚行程，无非都是些大大小小的有关Nox的通缉调查工作。  
直到到了床上，他也没发现金钟国身上有其他的印记，也就总算安心了下来。  
最近Nox似乎在做大整改，经常几天见不到金钟国，Alex接手负责了Owen White的案子，忙着整理他的庞大复杂的人际关系和生前动态，唯独在案发当天没有任何人见过他，就连大门口的监控也在前一天晚上坏掉了。  
就像是全世界、所有人都在包庇这场犯罪，现场没留下任何线索，就好像老人是在睡梦中自然死去一般，除了他脑袋上开了个洞，血流不止，尸体像是浮起在深红的血潭上。  
再深入去调查Owen White的仇人时，他察觉到了去年的纵火案在上个月被人查看过，登陆编号是一个新人的账号，交给数据组处理后忙活了好一阵，Alex才拿到骇进系统的人的信息。  
Erastus Stewart，Nox成员。  
"How about Nox, you've been investigating it for a long time. "  
Alex抱住了金钟国的腰压了身，双手护着他的腰间，磨磨蹭蹭的在他嘴唇上亲来亲去，金钟国低喘着气脱不开身，在Alex的深入下脚背紧绷。  
"I don't think you've been dealing with that Korean lately. "  
"Stop your suspicions... you jealous boy. " 他无奈轻笑，性爱时的嗓音发哑，伸手抱住Alex体温炽热的脊背，躁动着的胸口相贴，脸上被Alex亲的有些痒，他转着头躲开恋人在自己脸上的玩弄。  
Alex是个出色的警察，也是个称职的恋人，虽说作风轻浮，却是个痴情的孩子。  
这个孩子向来如此，外表上看完全是个混混，内心细腻得像个小女孩，也不知道是像谁。三年前这小子涨红着脸像个流氓一样跟人告白的时候，金钟国竟然不觉得惊讶。这种事情以前也发生过，被他救了一命的孩子的恩情逐渐质变成爱慕，趁着还会冲动的年纪里头脑发热的说"나랑 사귈래"。  
但河东勋和Alex不一样，Alex也和河东勋不同，金钟国已经注定只会永远相信河东勋，也不会再爱上除了Alex的任何一个人。  
"Alex. " 每次唤着他的名字时，金发碧眼的男子总是安安分分的停下所有动作，像只巨型犬等待着指令般，俯身在他肩颈上细细啃着他的脖颈。金钟国缓缓抬起手，在他留长的头发上轻挠，"What if I cheat on you, would you still love me? "   
Alex在他脖颈上啃咬着的牙关停了一下。  
"Of course. "他沉默几秒，撑起身子又补充上了后半句话，不像是在开玩笑的压低了声音，"...and I'll kill your lover. "  
金钟国心里忽然一颤，被他那双绿色的眼睛盯得竟有些发怵，说不上是何种触动感，在恋人可怕的告白里心动的突然。  
他笑着，开玩笑的掐了一把Alex的后背肉："All my lovers are you. "  
明知他是在开玩笑，Alex一瞬把他的假设当了真，差点就要咬破他的脖颈。他拨弄起金钟国的刘海，把男人这十年来丝毫未变的容颜看得出神，恨不得每分每秒都想待在这个人身边，若不是真心爱着这个男人，他会把金钟国杀了，放进冷冻室里做成标本，让他一辈子也逃不开。  
"You know what... " Alex纤长的指节扫过他的头发，发尾扎进眼睛里，刺痛时泪眼模糊，男子声音低低的像在祈祷，又像在恐吓，"I wanna marry you so-- bad. "  
认识这个毛头小子以来的时间，有三分之一的部分都在和他谈情说爱，金钟国直到最近才开始真正享受被人爱着，却从未想过自己也会有被求婚的这一天。  
"I can't wait to have a wedding, with you, right now. "  
恋人的神色比任何时候都严肃，恳切而低声下气的吐着气，手掌厮磨在他脸颊上，皮肤上能感受到他手心里常年训练磨出来的茧子，把这双该去学艺术的手折腾得破破烂烂。  
金钟国也比任何时候都要堂皇，他行凶作恶了半辈子的人生，第一次听见有人说需要他，并且是以他的丈夫的身份。  
"What If I asked you to marry me, would you say yes? "  
Alex的假命题比起他的假设更浪漫又肉麻，被美人奇袭着求婚，弯着一对漂亮的绿色眼睛，笑得不怀好意，刻意要让他难堪害羞。金钟国听见自己胸腔里一声响，震得他大脑昏沉，刚消退了热度的身体迅速发烫。  
他轻咳两声，抬起手臂半掩住自己发热的脸："Ah...I don't know... "  
从来都平静的字句里忽然有了动摇，大概是他头一次在这个孩子面前显得人情味。  
"prob...probably? "  
Alex满意于自己年长的恋人害羞起来的反应，又回到了平日里轻浮的语气："I'll wait. "  
他逐渐挺入身下人的身体，金钟国一声闷哼，双腿夹上Alex的腰胯，咬住下唇忍住了不让自己变得更失态。  
"One more time. " 他嘴唇蹭着金钟国的耳廓，再次勃起的性器顶入恋人的身体深处，他那可爱又可怕的恋人闷哼着颤了腰，扭过头来主动奉上亲吻。  
金钟国会爱上Alex也有这个原因，His dick is just awesome.   
房间里流动的空气都逐渐安静，只剩男性低哑的呻吟声，被金钟国放在床头的手机忽然间屏幕亮起，求救信号的震动声被淹没在欢愉声中。  
Eras像是人间蒸发了近一个月，唯一和河东勋的联系就只有隔三差五问候工作进度的信息，河东勋每次的回复都是石沉海底，Eras没有任何要回复的意思。  
最近就连问候的信息都没有了，河东勋怀疑他是不是真的死了，或者从前段时间开始就被丢到了深山里自生自灭，到最近也许是死透了。  
甚至这段时间里警方也像是死了一样，被监视和被跟踪的不适感轻了很多，也许是在自己身上已经找不到突破口了。现在还盯着自己后背的，也就只有一个人了。  
如果Alexander Mitchell也能算另一种方面的警惕自己的话，那就是两个人。  
河东勋有向先前的情报贩子那里打听过关于Alex的背景，那家伙因为长得又高又漂亮还在当地警察里小有名气。他是由母亲带大的，十岁时母亲早逝。Alex的母亲原先是妓女，他又长着一张中性的脸，在学校里一直在受欺凌，倒也不是个可怜的种，还手的手段比成年人还狠，十三岁时就因为咬掉了欺凌者的耳朵被送进过少管所。  
直到十年前左右，他突然从街道的不良势力里脱身，考进了家乡当地的警察学院，入学后第三年提前结业，在LA定居。  
河东勋记得，金钟国最开始工作的地方，就是靠近州边界的Alex的家乡。  
在他不知道的时候，这个男人可谓是捞了一大把类似自己一样的处境的孩子，说他是神父都不为过了，河东勋都有些怀疑自己是不是这其中最差劲的一个。  
他也想做些什么来证明自己，I am also a good warrior for him.   
如果哪一天他也落得Logan一样的下场被人杀害，金钟国会为此感到悲伤，甚至为他复仇吗。实际上河东勋从没奢望过金钟国会对自己仁慈施救，但金钟国总是一次次在他最狼狈的时候出现，牵着他逃出火海。  
换做是Alex那种人，或许根本不需要金钟国的帮忙吧。河东勋已经有一段时间没见过那两个人了，也不想见到他们当着他的面眉目传情，虽然想把金钟国抢回来的念头依旧强烈，他打不过那个手长脚长的小年轻又让人无可奈何。  
……有些事情，现在还不得不向别人隐瞒，尤其是向Alex隐瞒。  
河东勋的手机时隔许久响起了为Eras专门设定的铃声，他松了口气，至少短时间内不用担心生命安全了。Eras没被组织特殊关照，上次杀人的任务也勉强完成，暂时是不会街头暴毙了。  
"Wassup, bro? "  
电话那头没能传来Eras往常欢快的招呼声，回答他的只有一阵粗厚的呼吸声。  
"...you damn traitor. "  
河东勋身体一冷，不能理解的抬高了声调："What? "  
他还记得头目对背叛者的仇恨，让他在传言里听上去就像个昏君，每年被当作叛徒误杀的人少说也有十来号人。  
"...I'm not traitor, what happened to you? " 河东勋不禁笑了出来，下意识的压低了声音，害怕会有别人听见，"Watch your mouth, Eras. I'll die. "  
"Go to hell. " Eras是第一次用这样的声线对他说话，充满敌意的低沉的声音，他甚至无法想象Eras板着脸对自己发火的表情。  
"Your booklet. " 直到Eras说了这句话，河东勋才发现他最近都没有见到自己那本册子，"Some cop wrote something on it. In Korean, right? "  
他做梦都没想到自己那个小册子会有这么受欢迎的时候。  
"...So what? Only I can spell Korean. "  
愚人节那天从夜店偷情逃跑之后，河东勋只顾着去打探Alex的情报，金钟国亲自传来的抓卧底任务让他兴奋过了头，根本没来得及检查金钟国后来在那个本子上写过什么。后来他才发现可能是金钟国思考着什么的时候把警方用于称呼组织的"Nox"这个名字用韩语拼写记在了上面，旁边还有一连串的情报关键词。  
他也希望自己的狡辩能够凑效。金钟国拿走过这个本子，又在写着日程的本子上留下了字迹，怎么看都是他和警察有通融，虽然河东勋并不觉得金钟国会在通情报的册子上留下署名，Eras应该差不到金钟国的信息才对。  
"JK Kim. "  
熟悉的名字像颗子弹射入胸膛。  
"A Korean cop, he adopted you 20 years ago. "  
河东勋口干舌燥，他找不到理由去反驳Eras所持的证据，那些只有金钟国和自己知道的细节，Eras不该有获得这些信息的渠道，不论如何想都是Alexander有问题，Noc of Nox的身份再适合不过那个小情人了。  
比那更让人绝望的，是Eras近日的消失都是因为在怀疑自己，为了抓住这点把柄装作人间蒸发。他无法得知Eras是从什么时候、出于什么原因开始怀疑自己的，他一向的工作都完成的很完美，也从未漏出过消息，除了近日被金钟国的小组盯上之外，他也没有做任何威胁组织的事情，况且他身边的警察都已经撤的差不多了。  
——你猜我把这个本子交给老大，会发生什么吗。  
河东勋不是不懂Eras的意思。  
他是在觊觎那个vice chairman的位置，让Eras调查自己的人，应该就是那个chairman了。一边为他派发着任务，一边让人调查自己的底细，河东勋从未觉得自己在boss眼里这么打眼过，显眼得似乎要被人赶尽杀绝。  
至于为什么boss会注意到自己，河东勋已经有些眉目了。  
排除Alex是卧底的可能性，只有可能是在愚人节那天，有人目击到了他和金钟国在接头。  
"And... guess what I found in your baby scarf? "  
Eras桀桀笑着的声音透过听筒，钻进他的耳膜里，一阵刺痛。  
在被干掉之前要先下手，Do or Die。  
他的脑海里忽然闪现过这个念头，下意识的拨通了Eras口中那个Korean Cop的电话。

#  
他的每个孩子都有着同样的戾气、同样的敏感、同样的嫉妒心和相斥感。  
正是如此，这些孩子之间互相认识的几率非常小，他会刻意让这些人住得远些，各自执行不同的任务，在不同的环境生长，可依旧都会长成同一副模样。  
金钟国看着眼前对峙着的河东勋和Alex，曾经连枪都拿不起来的小不点把曾用来杀人的凶器顶在Alex的眉间，赤手空拳的Alex毫无动摇的伫在原地，眼角下垂着，眼神恐怖得要杀人。  
"Don't annoy me, you little shit. Don't make me kill you. "  
这个男人身份不明，极有可能是有什么大人物在包庇他，Alex清楚光靠自己动不了他丝毫。  
“哥，这家伙就是内鬼，Nox的卧底。”  
河东勋双眼充血，刚射击过的枪口滚烫，顶上Alex的额头，在他白皙的皮肤上灼烧出深红的痕迹。  
"...enough, Alex. Go back to where you belong. Ha DongHoon. " 金钟国低声命令这些越来越不受控制的家伙，他不想因为这些人而产生不必要的骚乱，即使这个地方还算是隐秘，没有人会在大白天来辖区派出所的厕所后门坐观光。  
金钟国给的卧底情报是真的，Nox已经混入了警察里面。Eras对他的过去知根知底，那些根本不会记录在任何资料和档案里的根枝末节都被他知晓得一清二白，尤其是有关金钟国的消息，Eras能知道那些私人情报的源头，只能是这个小白脸。  
从一开始河东勋就看他不顺眼，Alexander Mitchell。  
二十年前那场大火也被翻了出来，河东勋从Eras发来的信息上看到那对夫妻的脸时，记忆回来了，狠狠撬开锁死的心门蛮横冲入。消散二十年的痛苦一并涌上，堆积成山的重物瞬间倾泻，山体崩塌。  
那一男一女哭喊着将他推开，锁在阳台外，隔着那扇玻璃门边哭边笑着，在火焰吞没下咽气，在他脚下化作两团黢黑的尸体。  
所以他直到从这场灾难中清醒过来，也唯独没有忘记自己的名字，他们一直喃喃着“河东勋”这个名字一直到最后一口气，直到喉咙烧烂。  
没有人会知道那场大火，除非是这个混蛋，伪装成一副好孩子的模样，为了讨人欢心肯定是滥用这张精致的脸蛋处处撒娇，就为了让金钟国敞开心扉接纳他。  
河东勋好久没这么心情舒爽过了，Alex浑身内外的假象让他想呕，看不清镜子里的自己同样是被层层包装着的人偶。他久违的笑出了声，沙沙的嗓音像是濒死的虫鸣："Who the hell are you wanna kill me? "  
不过是个乡下长大的野种，没有经过正统训练，也没能从警校正规毕业，就是个三流货色，竟然还能把金钟国迷得神魂颠倒，再怎么想也不合逻辑。  
"-You son of bitch. "  
一副绿色的瞳仁猛烈震动，嗽地收紧了瞳孔，眼前飞过一片影子，比猛兽擒扑还要猛烈的冲击感捏住了手腕，手指脱离扳机，河东勋来不及反应就被控制住了右手。  
这个怪物，除了学习成绩不好，速度和力量都强得可怕，不知道他妈妈是跟什么人种混出来了这一对绿色的虹膜，神色凶狠时越看越吓人，冷得像块冰石，好像要被他生吞活剥。  
河东勋相信这家伙真的能立马就杀了自己，右手马上就要断掉，他都能听见自己骨骼发出咯咯的挤压声，越是疼痛，他笑得越是歇斯底里。  
“真可怕……你和钟国哥怎么这么像……”  
他声音颤抖着用韩语自言自语着，金钟国没有制止两个人单方面的镇压，却在听到河东勋喃喃时跳了下眼皮。  
Owen White的案件是切入点，那起事件从开端到终末都被一层什么东西包裹着，让人看不清内在，河东勋讨厌被下套的感觉，所以仔细查了Owen White生平做的那些烂事。  
杀人、纵火、器官人口买卖、诱拐强奸儿童、所有的罪行都能和最后那场大火联系在一起，那一把火把Owen White所有罪行证据烧得一干二净，唯一与现场格格不入的，就只有Logan Kenneth，问题的关键就在于Owen White知不知道这个少年惨死的缘由何在。  
"...Logan. " 他艰难的从喉咙里挤出这个名字，几近悲鸣，又忍不住笑意，面色扭曲而猖狂的冲着Alex，禀告他的罪行。  
"You killed Logan. "  
那绿色的寒光忽然的动摇，手腕上的质押松开，又一股力道冲上小臂，比之前受到Alex的攻击要强悍得多，几乎是一辆飞速行驶的车撞了上来。关节咔响了一声，手指失去知觉，上一秒还在自己手里的枪被金钟国握在了手里，黑洞洞的枪口直指自己的太阳穴。  
"Shut up. "  
这个男人的训诫声还是那么温和，柔软的音色懒懒训斥着，嘴角仍旧微微上翘着，细长的眼里却没有色彩，像一对死物。  
"Logan died on his duty, don't talk nonsense until you find out. "   
从不会动摇的人，因为这个名字对他动了手。河东勋顾不上自己关节错位的手腕，痴痴的转头对上金钟国平静的双眼。  
“……殉职死的？”  
"Alex is not the mole, put away your jealousy and keep your mouth shut. "   
泽被世人的滥好事做得越多，罪恶也就越是积累，金钟国时至今日已经不会刻意扮演出一副教父的模样，堂而皇之的显摆自己对于未婚夫的偏爱，也急切的想结束这场闹剧。  
Logan Kenneth的任务失败是意料外的事，那是金钟国最后一个孩子。他原本梦想着后继人会创造的乌托邦早成了痴人说梦，坚持了二十多年的Rescue operation变成了Terrorist attack，包括对Alex的求婚说了"Yes"，一切都在他的意料之外。  
"I beg you. "  
河东勋对他的痴狂也在意料之外。  
从一开始，他就不该那般普惠泽于人，做着欺骗孩子的勾当活到现在，让这些人因为信息的不对称而被刺激着嫉妒心争吵，一切都是他的问题。  
左手一松，枪支砸落在地上，拿在手里时他就发现里面没有弹匣，河东勋那发枪响是早就上好膛用来吓人的。  
Alex退后着步子，从河东勋拉近的距离里撤离，下意识的牵住了金钟国有些发颤的手腕。他不会说安慰人的话，只把手掌收紧，拉着金钟国离开了河东勋身边。  
那两个人挨在一起的画面还是让人难以接受。河东勋摸着自己的右手，咬咬牙想把关节按回原位，痛感在这具身体上越来越不分明，取而代之的是看着Alex用一副善良无害的脸安抚金钟国时沸腾在脑海里的愤怒。  
……要是杀Owen White的时候有这一半的冲劲，河东勋也不会在那老男人床前困扰那么久了，但金钟国故意现身在那栋别墅里，包容了他的所有罪。  
Alex腰上别着的对讲机滋滋响了几声，河东勋听见对面杂乱的报告，似乎是完成了犯人抓捕。确认了现场的情况后，Alex侧过身与河东勋四目交汇，手里通话中的对讲机闪烁着绿光。  
"Roger. You guys secure the scene, I'll be right there. "  
5月20日午后13时22分，Erastus Stewart于追捕过程中车祸身亡。

#  
"His name is Erastus Stewart, right? "  
据点里再一次响起男人清脆的脚步声，已经是很久之后。  
这个地方终于还是只剩下了河东勋一个人。他坐在一边的躺椅上，指了指刚换置的沙发示意金钟国坐下。  
"...nope, I'll be soon. "金钟国犹豫了一瞬，客气地笑着摇摇头，"Where his luggage is? "  
“那边的纸盒就是全部了。”  
金钟国弯下腰，搬起地上放着的纸盒，里面只是些生活用品和记事本，比起河东勋每件神神秘秘的用品，实在没什么特别之处。他的后腰被衬衫裹着的线条露出外套，臀后因为弯身的动作忽然拉紧的衣物让河东勋看着吞了口口水。  
负责抓捕Eras的是Alex的小组，按河东勋拿到手的情报，Alex应该是在负责Owen White的案子才对，既然在没结案时去追捕Eras，那就证明那起案件确实不止暗杀那么简单。  
他在Owen床前站了少说十分钟的时间，却没注意到那个男人是否还在呼吸，后知后觉的发现Owen White的呼吸道炎症严重，在凌晨酣睡时却一点鼾声都没有，反倒是手枪上膛的声音更为明朗。  
和河东勋想的一样，Owen White在他下手之前就已经死了。  
“Eras才是内鬼吗？”他问了金钟国，后者匆匆扫了一眼再无特殊的房间，没有给他答复。  
那他到底是怎么侵入警察系统，又是为什么要杀了Owen，河东勋不打算再深究了，好奇心也许会害死他。  
……Owen White死的那个晚上，金钟国真的什么都不知道吗？  
河东勋从躺椅上爬起来，愣愣的站着，看着正在整理东西准备离开的金钟国，像是忽然间两脚悬空，莫名的恐惧感从发凉的脚底爬上。  
金钟国真的是他认识的那个金钟国吗？  
他一贯都相信着这个男人是他的神，就像其他的孩子一样崇敬着光明与正义，为了贯彻他的英雄理念向死而活。  
可Logan Kenneth真的是因为殉职而死吗？  
"Anything more? "  
河东勋一震，与金钟国向来平静的双目对视，在他的凝视之下大脑空白一瞬，垂在身体双侧的手掌逐渐握紧，又没有气力的放松了拳头。  
“没事了。”他咳嗽一声，自觉方才自己的反应有古怪，手指不自然的捏玩起手腕上系着的红丝巾，“你早点回，别再让人发现了。”  
金钟国的目光停留在河东勋身上，他从鼻腔里发出一声轻笑：“不挽留我了？”  
从他嘴里说出来的韩语，河东勋已经很久没听到过了，反应过来时才察觉到金钟国这段时间都是说的英文，那是在遵守和Alex的约定。既然他都如此明示了，河东勋也不推脱，他的直率唯独不像金钟国，在冲动时能做出常人想不到的蠢事。  
比如说在十几年前借着酒劲把金钟国推到墙上强吻，自以为是的提出要和他交往的提议，结果被金钟国一巴掌扇在脸上。或是在毕业的那年叫着金钟国的名字跟教官做了个爽，这糗事还被传遍了全班。后来在金钟国空虚的时期互相看上了眼，想都没想就磕了药硬上还早泄。  
“……要我说实话吗？”河东勋苦笑，朝着金钟国上前，眼神扫过他穿着正装时更显端正的身板，在他腰间的皮带上停留，“我又想做了。”  
河东勋明明知道这个男人已经有了恋人，就算早就和自己说好了，像金钟国所说的那样放下嫉妒心闭上嘴，不要再表现的像个总爱撒泼的孩子，but that is in my nature.   
一想到自己这点和Alex也如出一辙就更恶心那家伙了。  
“来吧。”  
金钟国垂下视线，他知道说出这句话时的河东勋不是在开玩笑，头脑也很清醒。  
若是说前一次他是为了得到情报而相对的给了河东勋报酬，让他对自己乱来了一次，但这一次完全就只是河东勋的私情罢了。  
他又长叹了口气，把纸盒放回地上，脱下外套放在躺椅上，迈开步子逐渐靠近河东勋，磨蹭着解开手腕上的手表。  
接近金钟国的呼吸，河东勋下意识地后退。  
金钟国扶上了河东勋僵硬的肩膀，侧过脑袋贴近他的脸颊，唇间温热的气息瘙痒着河东勋的侧脸，柔软的触感却迟迟没有传来。  
“……到沙发上去。”金钟国低声在河东勋耳边念着，把手表和手机放在茶几上，轻轻摘下河东勋手腕上红丝巾系着的结。  
河东勋其实没怎么期待他会有回应，手腕上的结散开，像深红色的一缕水流滑过皮肤，掉落在地面上，发出金属碰撞的脆响。  
沉默而狂热的性爱，没有交流、没有亲吻，甚至连对视都没有，只有河东勋不隐忍着呻吟，掐着金钟国的腰部急躁的摆动腰部。男人只是骑在自己身上一言不发的低喘着，或者说连一点带有悦色的反响都没有，也不主动迎合，保持着这几年来的淡漠，比上次的交合还要安静。  
那个高个的白人小子下面应该是比亚洲人要强悍的，河东勋不知道这两个人的肉体关系持续了多久，但男人的体内还是紧得吓人，光是进入到里面都舒服得腰软，但感受到性快感的人似乎只有自己，在兴奋感中哼哼唧唧的深入着交合。  
“哥……我是不是……很没用？”河东勋咬着舌头，勉强是稳住了声线。  
金钟国没有回答，低吟一声收紧了腹部，内部绞紧，河东勋一不留神就在避孕套里射精，刚想道歉时金钟国就翻身下去穿上了裤子，唰啦啦的整理起皮带。  
“这么急着走……”河东勋的身体还在高潮的余韵中轻颤着，沙哑的嗓音也克制不住的颤抖。  
只是不知是哪种，是情感还是生理反应，他眼睛有点发酸。  
“哥对那孩子愧疚？”  
“差不多行了，我不能留太久。”他套上了外套，低头看了一眼河东勋狼藉的身体，眼睑垂下，低声回了一句，“我是对你愧疚。”  
“……什么？”  
“没什么。”金钟国轻咳掩饰过去了方才异常的自言自语。  
虽然不懂内情，河东勋却能懂金钟国的心情。Owen White的案子原本可以不牵涉到他，金钟国却没能阻止杀人案的发生，河东勋不确定他是不是在愧疚这件事。  
或者……Owen的案子实际上并不如这么简单。  
“起来吧，别被别人看见你这样。”金钟国套上外套，那具身影在河东勋看来是第一次这样冷漠，似乎再也不会像自己转过身。  
不过仔细想想，从什么时候开始，那个男人已经不会再像原来那样用温柔的目光看向自己了。语气里没有宠溺，拥抱时没有温度，被他抱或者抱他时都是紧闭着牙关，回避他的双眼。  
河东勋知道，金钟国从来没有抛弃他，即使不再打量自己的双眼，他也记得金钟国在这二十年来是如何爱着自己的。  
没有人会杀了自己的孩子，河东勋每在梦里见到那两具焦尸时都会哭着更坚信这一点。  
“告诉你一件有意思的事吧，你应该还不知道？”  
金钟国整理好衣物，把腕表戴回手腕上，河东勋这才发现他左手无名指上的戒指，包括他最近忽然戴起来的表，都是洋人喜欢的品牌。  
“Owen White强奸了我唯一的女儿。”男人淡淡笑着，稍显杂乱的刘海下的双眼没有笑意，“两个月前，她自杀了。”  
房内一时间陷入沉默，河东勋从沙发上起身，被钉在原位上动弹不得。  
他听不懂这番话的意思。但河东勋会永远信任这个男人，无论他隐藏在无人触及之处的阴霾有多沉重。  
看吧，因为他还在笑着。  
“啊，对了。”他在走出房间前，暂时停驻在门口，门已经半开。  
"You'll come, won't you? On my wedding day. "  
提到婚礼时的男人的笑意比记忆里任何一幕都要灿烂，推开门的左手上反射着太阳的光彩，照射不进灰暗的房内。  
从门缝里溜进来的风晃动了后门上挂着的风铃，像是一句颂歌般悄然奏响，又戛然而止。  
"…Sure. "  
他咬破了舌尖，干哑的声音却还是挣脱了控制扭曲着，口腔的铁锈味道让他咧开了嘴角。他用英语回答了男人，慌忙抬起手臂盖住了自己深红的双眼。  
曾以为这场战争从一开始他就输了，到现在他才发现，妄想着成为男人的恋人这件事，也只有Alex那种疯狗会去付诸实践，对自己而言并不会带来多大宽慰。  
金钟国依旧信任自己，河东勋只要知道这点就够了。

#  
“真是想不通啊，越是信任就越容易走上绝路。”  
“这算风凉话吗？”男人轻叹一声，把手上的照片甩在笑着打趣他的人身上，“我都安排好了，您就准备好数钱吧。”  
“……你看上去很焦躁，亲爱的。”面相像是西洋人的男子说着一口流利的韩语，白皙纤长的手指在照片上缓缓摩挲着，“别被迷惑，不要动摇。”  
“我没有动摇。”反驳了男子的话，男人朝着紧闭的门口抬起了眼，“我只是做了选择而已。”

#  
招募二把手这个传闻究竟是怎么传出来的，河东勋最后也没能找到可信来源，像是突然爆发的SNS谣言，难以证实，又不得不信。  
就算他不认为头目会以这样的方式进行招募，河东勋不得不信。因为这个位置而死了多少人，他没有一个准确的数字，但很明显那不是一个小数目。所有人都望着上面，想要出人头地，梦想着豪华富贵，向上级献尽殷勤。  
如果墨守成规，就要被淘汰，河东勋勉强从优胜劣汰的漩涡中脱出了身。  
河东勋在手腕上系上了红丝巾，奇异的冰冷触感挨上他的皮肤，一阵寒颤。  
他在这天要第一次见到Nox的头目，心里却一点激动也没有，多是对未知世界的恐惧罢了，但还是壮着胆子去了。  
他忽然想到，Eras会不会也已经见过了头目，才会向Owen White动手，又疯狂的想要抓个叛徒出来立功。河东勋没敢再想下去，或许他的下场会和Eras一样，急功近利而落得声名狼藉。  
眼前的地下城虽不华丽却也很精致，河东勋看得出来这里不是真正的总部，却也能算上是重要的根据地。  
他似乎在小时候见到过类似的光景。一条短街，没有彩灯映烁，没有人声鼎沸，形态各异的男女们三三两两的聚在一起，窸窸窣窣的交谈着，偶尔望着不合群的自己。  
灰色主调的装潢，了无生机，就连涂鸦也没有，他瞬间以为这里其实是个地下监狱。道路的最深处是一扇大门，还有一位举止端庄的门卫，是位身材精瘦的中年男性，一副姣好的面容上挂着些许淡淡的皱纹，浅棕的发色和瞳色，看上去是个亚洲人，或是混血。  
男人轻盈地笑着，褐色的双眼以不让河东勋感觉不便的程度打量着他，用戴着干净的白手套的右手拉开了已经有些灰尘覆盖的铁门。  
"Please. "  
男人的声音比起清秀的容貌来说有些低沉，温雅的态度和这里格格不入，河东勋不适应男人的温和，难堪的点头示好，气氛诡异得让他有些打退堂鼓。  
他的脚步在门口稍微停顿了一瞬，犹豫着踩进了门后的空间。  
点着橘黄的灯，房内只有墙壁上挂着的三四盏灯亮着，木质的茶几上燃着半根香烛。房间意外的并不大，柔和的主格调和外面有着强烈的对比，河东勋差点愣在门口，直到他听见身后轻悄一声门闭上的声音。  
"Get over here, young man. "  
略显昏暗的房间里，一张单人沙发里坐着一位温和的老者，语气轻柔的唤着河东勋。  
眼前的一切太不真实，河东勋咬了口自己的舌头，尖锐的痛感告诉他这不是梦。这个组织的上级其实是如此温顺的存在，和下阶打打杀杀血流成河的作风截然相反，他舌头打着结，一下找不到恰当的应对老者的态度，本来就不好的英语口语让他更是结巴。  
老者似乎很喜欢他慌张的反应，呵呵的低声笑着，把桌上的茶水往河东勋的方向推了过去，唤了一声门口驻守的男性："Talk with him, Morisson. "  
河东勋双腿有些发软，对组织的疑虑和恐惧还是不能消散，他坐在老者对面的沙发上，犹豫着接过递来的茶。  
那为他开门的中年男子合上门慢慢走了过来，为老人又倒上一杯茶："Just call me Mors, sir. "  
和看似老大的老人寒暄后，那叫做Mors的男人从马甲口袋里拿出一副金边眼镜，轻架在笔挺的鼻梁上，透过镜片更看不清男人深渊般的双眼。  
“东勋先生，我们很需要你。请问你有为组织效力的想法吗？”  
没有想到男人会说韩语，河东勋愣了一瞬，没来得及切换语种："...yes. "  
Mors轻笑，在一旁的柜子上翻找起什么：“您看起来很没信心啊。”  
他抬起茶杯的手一颤，他不擅长隐藏自己的心思，尤其是在越大的场合越不会控制自己。  
“就像……您的目的并不是这个二把手。” Mors收起了微笑，把几张照片放在了桌面上，片刻的纸张与木质品的摩挲唏沙声灌入耳道，柔和的气氛却让河东勋越发毛骨悚然。  
像是一个巨大的陷阱，温柔只是它装模作样的表象。  
这个陷阱究竟有多大多深，河东勋不敢去想象。  
照片上是他最熟悉的身影，是他和金钟国愚人节那晚幽会时的场景，两个人在吧台前面光明正大的接吻，河东勋当时还因为金钟国的主动兴奋得当场勃起。  
“金钟国，这一带很有名的韩裔警察，你和他有肉体关系？”  
他放下了只抿了一口的茶杯，嘴唇更是发干：“算是。”  
镜片上的光彩一晃，Mors勾起了嘴角：“您有所不知吧，这个警察最近和一个男性警员订婚的消息，这可是大新闻呢。”  
河东勋怎么可能不知道，就算清楚金钟国不是那种风流角色，有了恋人还跟其他人保持肉体关系，但到嘴的肉他不可能推开，即使金钟国在婚后有了需求，他也会这么干。  
总把Alex称作疯子，河东勋自认他不比那孩子正常多少。  
因为那是他唯一能赖以生存的东西，他活在男人的恩泽与信任中二十来年。  
老者趣味津津的摸了摸下巴，蔚蓝色的眼里闪烁着微弱的光彩，像是想到了什么有趣的事而笑了出来："You are crush on him. "  
——你迷恋他。  
"Maybe. "  
他不否认。无论爱或友谊、或亲情、或救命之恩，结论都是一样的。  
河东勋一直相信着，他与照片上的男人是相爱的。  
"Don't you think about going undercover in the police? "老者也端起了茶，手指拿捏着杯沿，像是专门学过茶道，"That is what makes you stronger than Stewart. "  
他已经不知不觉中向金钟国透露过少许组织的信息，像Eras所说的那样，他确实是背叛了组织，这一点也被组织发现，成为他的利用价值。加入到这个组织并不是身不由己，也不完全是巧合，却在他的选择之下成了必然。  
三年前离开金钟国的原因，正是因为那个叫Alex的小子第一次从金钟国口中出现了。  
“……你想让我做什么？”  
河东勋没有表现出过度的信任或是兴奋，搭在膝上的双手不禁十指交错，指尖碰着手腕上的深红色丝巾。  
“您不信任我们。”把照片收回后，Mors推了推眼镜，灯影在镜片上闪烁着，双眼微眯时的形状与眉目间的形态总有些熟悉，“东勋先生想听我讲些故事吗？”  
获得老人的准许，Mors讲了一段如神话般长远而崎岖的旧谈，故事里的人物均由人称代词所代替。河东勋没能听得仔细，只暗自感叹这白人男性的韩文口语，和这段传说熟悉的宗教感。  
组织的真名，叫做Eldorado，黄金国，理想中的富庶之乡。  
他们是正道的叛徒，却也是祈祷者的英雄。  
Owen White的死是个圈套，也是个意外，用来考验河东勋的正义感，也碰上了离奇死亡。去年的那场大火原本受到了公众的极大关注，又忽然间隐匿人间的原因，正是组织从中作祟，把警方的注意力吸引到了自己身上，才对Owen White做了最终制裁。  
听说，Owen White死得很惨，左肺上被锥子避开所有要害开了个大洞，最后却死于心肌梗塞，原本就呼吸道不好又有心脏病的老人在极度的恐惧中陷入缺氧后心梗死亡。这些都是从警方那泄露的情报，河东勋看不懂大串的生僻词也读懂了大概。  
“真的是这样吗……”他甩下手中拷贝的资料，胸口憋闷似乎呼吸受阻，不知为何从刚才开始就眼皮发重，“那每年死那么多人，也算是在拯救人吗？”  
Mors看了一眼沙发上悠闲抿着红茶的老人，回过头来对河东勋微微点头，笑意温和。  
“我们不是神，Nox只是神话而已，东勋先生。”  
河东勋发觉自己的听觉也在变得迟钝，或许是由于太紧张的原因，他只能模模糊糊的想起和"Nox"这个夜之女神有关的记忆，在火光里雾影憧憧。  
自从记忆慢慢恢复之后，一触即到火光，就有什么东西在脑海里缝缝补补着，碎片互相拉扯、勉强成型。眼前的烛光摇曳，好似二十年前触碰到的深红的人，如同黑洞中的微小火光，却能将人团团包围，睡意突袭。  
——他记得有个人好像跟他说过关于罗马神话的故事。  
"For the sake of a perfect kingdom, it is inevitable that the Fallen has to exist. "  
面前的Mors依旧神色温雅，喃喃着似乎在祷告，口里念着的英语生涩难懂。  
他下垂的眼角，清秀而细长的眉眼上弯的幅度，河东勋一定在哪里见过。  
"...Mors. "  
这个男人的本名是Morrison，昵称却是Mors，是拉丁词语。  
“你才是Nox的老大吧。”他缓缓站起身，仰起头直视Mors看似温吞的双眼，那双淡色的瞳仁在渐渐燃烧殆尽的烛火里愈显深暗，“黑夜之子，死神Mors。”  
Alex关上了手机上的追踪定位软件，看向副驾驶座上坐着的男人略显疲惫的侧脸。  
"...anything happened last night? "  
金钟国转头看了一眼Alex那张他已经要看腻的吃醋又担心的表情，嗤笑一声，伸手拍了拍青年的脑袋："Just a talking with my old friend. "  
Alex还是那副要咬人的神色，活像只没被驯服的猎犬，竟还有些在装可怜。金钟国无奈，拉过他的衣领，让他靠近自己，在他唇上轻吻。  
"Get to work, good boy. " 他轻抚过Alex有些冒出胡渣的下巴，由于Nox的调查拖延了太久导致的工作积压，婚礼会有一定的延迟，这个决策让早早就求婚的Alex闷气许久，工作前也不忘惩罚他的扳住他的脸又一顿猛亲。  
亲吻时抚摸上Alex靠在他脸侧的左手，金钟国回应着他的热情，两指转动着Alex无名指上的对戒，一时间陷入与未婚夫的温存中难抽出身。  
好不容易推开了Alex，他喘了口气，打开了手里握着的对讲机。  
"...today is the last chapter of the goddess. "  
不知道他是不是误打误撞猜中了，面前的男人却没有丝毫的动摇，儒雅笑着请他再次坐下。河东勋这个人虽然胆小，最擅长的却是赌局，不管真假，他来到这个空间里，绝不会空手而归。  
当然，这个名为死亡之神的男人也不会让他两手空空的活着离开。  
如果真的能发现这个组织更深的机密，搞清楚这所谓"Perfect Kingdom"的机制，比起好奇心所在，他果然还是想在金钟国面前显摆自己的功绩。  
可怕的是，他脑子里一直回响着的心声只有老者那句"You are crush on him"。  
他还没有完全信任这些人，却收到邀约来到这里被提议当个双面间谍，河东勋无法确定这些人对自己的信任是从哪来的。  
不过这个机会、这个身份，他可以接受，也非常想接受。  
"Deal? "老者有余的等待着河东勋的回复，一边已经沏起了新一壶茶。  
河东勋盯着桌面上木头的纹理，一圈一圈、一层又一层，他看着线条的弯曲曲折，像是被带入了一个巨大的迷宫，头脑越发昏沉。桌面上的火光缓缓暗去，残留中央一洼漆黑的焦物。  
...불이다.   
他口干舌燥的张开嘴，一声"Deal"已经到了喉咙。  
불이 꺼졌어.   
对了，为什么我会认为火会是深红色的呢……  
一声巨响惊醒他的睡意。门被粗暴的踢撞开，几乎同时一声枪响穿破沉静，划过他的耳侧，像是慢镜头般，老者朝门口转过头，子弹射入眉心，一股鲜红的血浆从老者头颅里迸裂。一旁站着的Mors不知何时已经倒在了地上，深红的鲜血如同火势熊熊燃烧，温热的火星飞溅到脸颊上。  
他的所有声音都被堵在了喉咙里，一股作呕感冲破堵塞的喉间，他干呕出声。  
突然的死亡、突然的降临，房间内外都是一阵安静，静得任何声音都没有，就连人的呼吸声也听不见。  
“……东勋呐。”  
像是从地狱里传来的，男人轻柔的唤着自己的声音，像层薄雾般缓缓浮现在眼前，覆盖来人的身影和直面而来的火花。  
对了，火是红色的。  
那个男人脸上沾着血，手掌上也是深红的，如同浴血的恶魔从地狱而来，用那双明朗而清白的星目伪装成拯救他的神父，向他伸出了手。  
——我是对你愧疚。  
火灭了，火不再燃烧了，红如血海的那面火墙倒下去了。火灭了，火灭了。  
为什么没有人来救救这对夫妻呢，明明他们这么大声的嘶喊了。为什么不赶快逃走呢，这么大的火势怎么可能发现不了呢。为什么火会是深红色的呢，为什么会有人穿着一身红衣出现在那场大火里呢。  
对了，虽然是很久以前的记忆，那晚的风向是往海边刮的，火焰怎么可能波及到东南角呢。  
熟悉的颜色出现在摇晃的视野中央，男人始终温柔又低沉的嗓音缓缓叙着旧，记忆在枪口的火光里追溯再回溯，再遥远一点，到更远的、更深的过去。  
最先进入房间的，隔着即将崩碎的玻璃，十五岁的少年是唯一的目击者，一个亚洲男人浑身鲜血，摘下了手上被染成深红的白色手套，踏着皮鞋走了过来。  
年轻的男人面色惊恐，低着眼凝视着他，单薄青紫的嘴唇颤抖着一开一合。  
……小孩子？  
从不远处爆发出阵阵怒吼声，房间外瞬间变成了战场，枪声四起，混杂着人们挣扎着的哀鸣声，和对讲机滋啦流过的电流响，都被吸入男人如同真正的黑洞般的嗓音之中。  
“你是……这两个人的孩子？”

#  
地下的街道枪林弹雨，犯罪者在枪弹创伤下迅速咽气，审判者自闯地狱冠着英雄的名号牺牲。  
有人死的面目全非，也有人勉强留下了全尸，在火力的冲击之下头破血流，混着欧式红茶香的安眠药作用下只留给了他美好的幻觉，没有任何的还击能力，手腕上红色的丝巾滑落。  
一声脆响，丝巾里的重物砸在地面，失去意识的身体晚了几秒才轰然倒下，在人的眉间燃起鲜艳火花，那个瞬间他依然感觉不到痛感。  
他以为，到了这个时候，诞生到这个世界后的走马灯会赫然浮现在眼前。  
可他没有美好的记忆，从降临这个世界之后，就不知原因的被一男一女带着满世界跑，为了躲避什么人四处逃窜，装满白色粉末的小袋子随处可见，甚至塞进了他的衣物、他的内裤、他的身体深处。  
直到他十五岁的那年，他最终没有向那两个喊着他的名字高声斥骂的恶魔打开那扇玻璃门。而后，在烈火中被真正的恶魔解救。  
他到这一瞬间从自己支离破碎的记忆里回想起的，还是只有被那个男人牵起手时，男人手心的温度。  
You are crush on him.  
没错，他依旧不知道拯救他的人究竟是神是魔，结果都一样，迷恋于神的感情不会消退。  
河东勋这一生都是金钟国的孩子，他宁愿这么相信。  
그건 내 삶의 전부였어.  
因为胆小，而选择成为犯罪者，为了不让自己那对于父亲而言罪恶的情感再得到发酵，赌了最大的一盘棋，输得一败涂地。  
在最后奄奄一息的时候，还想再呼唤一次幻觉之中那个男人的名字。  
还没告诉他我真的爱着他，就算不再被他信任，也想成为他最后的孩子。  
还想告诉他我从不后悔向他告白。  
到最后还在想着……  
——  
乌黑色的眼里失去了聚焦，死板着空洞的眼神望着外面。  
有人的脚步骤停，双肩轻颤，与躺在地上的人对视着，久久的对视着。男人嘴唇微张，干燥的喉咙发不出声。短暂的停顿后，他踏着皮鞋，踩在大理石的地面上，撞击声一声比一声清脆，回荡在空旷的房间里。  
来人久久的站立在原地，许久。  
戴着白手套的手从地上捡起那条深红色的丝巾，取下了标签处的发信器，撕开了丝巾，双层缝制的布块里掉出一块扁平的银色金属铭牌，敲在地上，一声脆响，在引起别人注意前被迅速捡起，放进口袋里。  
他扶着门框站起身，站定后抬起手放在右眉边上，摆出一个标准的军礼。  
铭牌上写着死者的名字。  
Ha, DongHun. Brian Military Academy, Wright Campus, 2012, 2nd Team.   
一等兵河东勋，完成卧底任务，已牺牲。  
Nox残留势力正在清除中。

#  
“有件事我没能预料到呢，东勋先生竟然懂一些罗马神话。”  
男人笑着用白手套擦了擦清洗后还留着血浆的眼镜，把金丝眼镜架上了鼻梁，前几日被染料浸过的头发还未恢复原本的淡色。  
“是我以前教给他的。”坐在对面的客人自傲的弯起嘴角，神色却掩不住落寞，“可惜那孩子脑袋不太好，不太记得小时候的事……”  
“都说过你动摇了，还在后悔吗？”男人依然轻盈地笑着，为来客沏了壶茶，手法娴熟的为茶杯盛上，“还是说在庆幸？没有选Mitchell作为那个人选。”  
“我不知道，别问我了，Mors。”  
“……是吗。”他挑挑眉，对面坐着的男人的优柔寡断让他觉得有些怀念。  
观察着客人近日以来一直低沉的神色，Mors少见的叹了声气，把茶杯递了过去。  
“你的计划没有问题，最坏的情况也预想到了，还顺便White的案子栽给了那只老鼠，我都不知道Mitchell的能力有这么强。你都早有准备，不是吗。”  
男人只摸索着杯柄，对茶水不感兴趣。  
在那场混战中，谁死都不奇怪，只要警方看到一地通缉犯，和能证实为Boss身份的尸体，组织假死的计划便是完美的成功。  
“谢了，我没事。”  
如果可能的话，为什么没能留他一命呢。  
计划到底是哪里出了漏洞，才会落得如此下场，事后再如何去后悔也无济于事。  
那扇玻璃门后满目恐惧的少年，从现场仓皇逃离，在街头做了三个月野猫的他的第一个孩子，到最后是安详睡着的，这也许是唯一的慰藉了。  
他死后，会有人替他活着，就如男人一直坚信着的信念传播。  
“放下心吧，你家里不是还有个麻烦的家伙要伺候吗。”  
“对了……上次跟你说的婚礼，我和Alex商量过了，要延迟到下半年了。”男人跟着Mors的话题转移了注意力，养成了转戒指的习惯，在左手戒指上轻轻摩擦，“到时候你会来的吧？”  
“当然，我会干干净净的去的，你想让我用什么身份露面？你朋友吗？哥哥？养父？”一谈到婚礼，Mors起了兴致的幻想起当日的情景，低声笑着，“这么说，我是Mitchell的爷爷辈了？”  
“你不抢婚我就很开心了，My boss。”  
“你还是那么不懂幽默啊，”Mors对于那勉强称得上是友人的玩笑应以轻笑，端起茶杯，低语着像是正与友人叙旧，"My Eldorado. "  
或称之为，死神之子。

#  
那双眼里最后见到的人影，如幽灵般再次出现。昏暗之下深绿的眼眸低垂着，映射地面上的寒光，被浅色的睫毛遮挡着视野，与尸体眉间的深渊对视，曾被灼伤过的同一部位隐隐作痒。  
开枪时的猩红硝烟，还残留在手腕上，子弹准确钻入颅骨中央的快感让手指轻颤不止。  
如果时间充裕，他会再多怜悯几秒这个选错归属的可怜男人。  
Be honored, shorty guy.   
You are the second Logan Kenneth.  
Alexander Mitchell从不轻易认可他人。

-end-

You'll come, won't you? On my wedding day.


End file.
